Half on a Baby
by krazi4TwiSaga
Summary: B&E joined at the hip since 3rd grade, share EVERYTHING! Socks, boxers, dress shirts, old band T s etc... Edward s even used B s toothbrush when she wasn t looking. Now, adult roommates, what happens when after yet another of Bella s relationships fail? Will she give up her desire to have children, or will she go for the ONE thing that's always been off limits...E s SPERM! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**December Drabble Wars:**

**A list of my fellow drabble war authors be sure to checkout the other awesome stories:**

**Type in fanfiction dot net and then copy and paste the last part of their link to find them, okay?**

**~ /u/2749265/Techie_freq**

**Title:** You, Me and India

**Summary:** Edward Cullen had never dreamed to see his brother's best friend Isabella Swan in India. What's in the store for them?

**lvtwilight09~ **/u/2372510/

**Title:Mean**

**Summary:** All you are is mean…I bet you got pushed around. Somebody made you cold. But the cycle ends right now, because you can't lead me downthat road. Someday, I'll be, living in a big ol' city. Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me, and all you'll ever be is mean.

**Kris Mkystich **/ **Mkystich~** /u/2221262/

**_School Of Mischief_**

**Summary:** December Drabble War Entry - Having to maintain the family tradition, Bella starts her two year requirement at the prestigious CV Academy. To the outside world CVA seemed like a socialite high school where students ended up becoming governors, senators, CEOs, lawyers, and doctors, but the students knew there was more to the school then that.

**Allienicole16**~ /u/599165/allienicole16

**Title: Walk of Shame**

**Summary:** Bella does the same thing every Sunday morning. And every morning she always fights with the doorman, screams at the elevator to hurry the hell up and most importantly she ALWAYS sees that hot guy. Not this Sunday, things are about to change.

**These three are participating but I don't have a summary for them, sorry: TwiLighT7242, MaxieMoose**~ /u/2204623/,**Mamasutra ~**/u/1861264/?a=b

* * *

**AN: Okay, this is my stab at the Drabble Wars! I´m so excited to be joining in... This will be my only author´s note until the end.**

**Thanks to my amazing team of betas and my pre-reader! Their love and support for my work knows no bounds! **

**jess2002, princess07890, jdonovan, & famaggiolo...pre-reader: TeamAllTwilight**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN...**

* * *

**Summary: **B&E joined at the hip since 3rd grade, share **EVERYTHING! **Socks, boxers, dress shirts, old band T´s etc... Edward´s even used B´s toothbrush when she wasn´t looking. Now, adult roommates, what happens when after yet another of Bella´s relationships fail? Will she give up her desire to have children, or will she go for the **ONE** thing that's always been off limits..._E´s __**SPERM**_!

* * *

**Half on a Baby...**

**Chapter 1**

**_B_**

"Honey, I'm home!" I called out as I opened the door of the condo. I'd learned the hard way _not_ to just show up in the middle of the day unannounced when my roommate was home. After being met with silence, I went in search of _said _roommate, figuring that the coast was clear.

Making my way to the living room, I took in the sight before me, and grimaced.

There, sprawled out on the sofa, in nothing but a pair of _Perry the Platypus _boxer shorts, shoveling Lucky Charms – out of one of _my_ glass mixing bowls – into the black abyss he called a mouth, watching re-runs of The Big Bang Theory, was the beautiful man-child I called, best friend.

Edward Cullen or_ Jackass_ as I preferred to call him!

_I couldn't live with him, but refused to live without him!_

* * *

**Ho ho ho...and away we gooooo...**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Half on a Baby...**

**Chapter 2**

**_B_**

My relationship with Edward was somewhat of the..._love/hate_ variety.

I loved it when he picked up after himself and it was just the two of us hanging out with our family. But, I hated when he would use_ my_ bathroom, left his dirty clothes and shoes in the living room, didn´t use a fucking coaster, or when he brought one of his many skanks home to screw, which thankfully, he didn´t do often.

_And I am not just being jealous about it either!_

_In my defense, most of the ones I´d had the displeasure of meeting were shallow bitches who just wanted him for his money!_

_See...I told you whores I wasn´t jealous!_

Normally, he was a _love um and leave um_ kind of guy, but recently, he'd fallen in 'love', hence my need to announce my presence in my own home.

His words, not mine!

_ Pfft...as if..._

_Gag me with a motherfucking cooking spoon!_

_I digress!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Three**

**_B_**

Automatically, my OCD tendencies kicked in when my eyes landed on the large glass of strawberry Kool-Aid sitting on the coffee table – sweating with condensation – _without_ a fucking coaster! Who the fuck eats cereal and milk with Kool-Aid? That shit must taste awful! But back the fucking matter-at-hand, my fucking furniture!

_The big oaf couldn´t be bothered to protect a five thousand dollar coffee table from water damage!_

_I hated those stupid white rings that water left on the table!_

Did I mention that said table cost _five thousand fucking_ dollars?

_Now do you see why I call him a jackass?_

I waited somewhat impatiently for him to shovel the last spoonful of cereal into his mouth before slapping him on the back of the head.

_No need to get milk on the sofa!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Four**

**_B_**

Startled by my surprise attack, Edward yelped and whined like a little bitch. "Oww..." Rubbing the back of his head, Edward glared at me. "What the fuck, Iz?"

"Seriously, Edward," I snapped back, placing my hands on my hips, and leveled him with a glare of my own. "How hard is it to use a fucking coaster, Jackass?" I turned on my heel and headed for room, yelling over my shoulder, "And stop eating out of my goddamn mixing bowls, you prick!"

_See, I told you I loved him!_

* * *

**96 words... Haha! WTF!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Half on a Baby...**

**Chapter Five**

**_E_**

"Dr. Cullen," a raven-haired nurse called out to me just as I was about to step onto the elevator. I vaguely remembered her from my rotations in pediatrics last week. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute," she asked when I stopped the doors from closing.

I had just finished an eighteen hour shift, so, I wasn´t exactly happy about her derailing my escape. There was a reason I´d chosen to shower up here, I didn´t want anything to come between me and the date I had with my king-sized bed. "If this has anything to do with pediatrics," I said a bit tightlipped. "I´m finished with my rotations and I´m not sure that I could be of much help anyway," looking down to read her nametag, "nurse Moore." It didn´t escape my attention that she thrust her overly-exposed chest just a bit closer to my face.

_Fuck! _Internally, I cringed.

Could she have been more obvious?

I hated when desperate women threw themselves at me!

_Well, when I was sober at least!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Six**

**_E_**

"Gianna,"

"What?" I asked stupefied.

"My name," more tittie thrusting, "is Gianna," she purred.

_She fucking purred! _

_Really? _

_Purring!_

"Look, Nurse Moore..." I started before she so rudely interrupted me.

"_Gianna_, call me Gianna. And I was just wondering," she continued as if I wasn´t standing there with smoke practically coming from my ears. "If maybe you´d like to go back to my place and have a drink? My shift just ended and being fairly new in town, I don´t have that many friends." Licking her lips seductively, she finished by saying, "I know what it´s like to work all those _long _hours, and, maybe we could help each other relax a little?" She extended a claw as if to touch me, but I was faster.

Taking a step back into the waiting elevator, I straightened to my full six feet five inches, and leveled her with a look of pure disgust. "Uh, Gianna was it," I smirked, setting her up for the kill, "to put it in terms that even _you _might understand; I don´t shit where I eat! Have a good day," I called out just as the doors closed to the elevator, insuring my escape.

_Damn, Cullen, you couldn´t have timed that more perfectly! _I fist-pumped on the inside, feeling extremely proud of myself.

The look on her face was fucking priceless!

I may have been a bonafide manwhore, but I was serious when I said, that I didn´t shit where I eat. During med school, I watched a few my buddies learn that lesson the hard way.

And believe me, it wasn´t pretty.


	7. Chapter 7

**Half on a Baby...**

**Chapter Seven**

**_E_**

Looking at the clock, I mentally calculated that I had roughly three hours before the _she-devil_ came home. Don´t get me wrong, I loved my Izzy-B, but the damn girl was worse than my Momma sometimes when it came to house rules!

Who gives a damn if you use a coaster or not!

_Hey, when the shit´s ruined, just by a goddamn new one!_

_That was my philosophy!_

Plopping down on the couch in a pair of Marvin the Martian boxers, I flipped on the TV, nothing like a little _Big Bang_ to wash away the stress of a long day.

I was just about to join in with Sheldon and Penny to sing a verse of _Soft Kitty_, when out of nowhere I was smacked in the back of my head.

Rubbing out the sting, I turned to find the she-devil herself glaring at me. "What the fuck, Iz?" I yelped.

Taking a cursory glance of my surroundings, I was in violation of several of my girl´s rules, and was lucky that I´d only gotten a smack on the head. I´m sure that Bella was saying something important, but I couldn't be bothered to listen.

Penny and Sheldon were singing.

_And, I wanted to sing too!_

"Soft kitty, warm kitty...little ball of fur…" I sang softly under my breath.

"Oh. My. Fucking. Stars!" Bella shouted, smacking me in the chest with a couch cushion. "Are you even listening to me, Edward? God, you are such an ass sometimes!" Stripping out of her skirt and blouse, and tossing it on the chair with the other dry cleaning, Bella placed her hands on her scantily clad hips. "You know what, Mr. Hot Shot doctor, use a coaster or don´t; I give less than two fucks, but when you ruin my table, I´m going to ruin your little fucking video games!"

_That got my attention!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Eight**

**_E_**

Fumbling with the family-sized bowl of cereal in my lap, I quickly placed it on the floor out or harm´s way, and not only did I place my glass on a coaster, but I also wiped the wet spot off of the table. I had a very expensive game collection, and I would slit my wrists if Bella destroyed them.

And Iz, always, kept her promises; I wasn´t about to fucking cross her.

_What?_

_I´m a fucking gamer...sue me!_

Unable to stand when she´s mad at me, I went in search of my girl to apologize. When I found her in her room, she was standing in front of her closet in a pair of panties, scratching her naked tits. If my girl could, she´d go braless every day. Walking up behind her, I wrapped my arms around her waist, and rested my chin on her shoulder. Brown locked with green in the mirror. "Sorry, Iz," I said, giving her my best puppy dog eyes and pouty grin. "Forgive me?"

_Wait for it..._

_5, 4, 3, 2..._

"_Gawd_," Bella groaned, leaning back into me. Bringing her arms up, she snaked them around my neck, weaving her fingers in the hair at the nape of my neck. I moaned in appreciation when used her fingernails to scratch my scalp. I buried my face in the crook of her neck and enjoyed one of our rare moments. "You know me, I can´t stay mad at you for too long." Her sweet breath fanned across my face, and automatically my arms tightened around her. I was enjoying the warmth of our naked torsos against each other.

I smirked at her words, because they were true. No matter how much we fought over the years, my best friend could never stay mad at me. Tickling her sides, I growled playfully. "Damn right you can´t stay mad at me, woman, because I´m so fucking awesome, that´s why." Bella´s peals of laughter rang loudly, filling the entire room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Nine**

**_E_**

Catching her breath, Bella placed a smacking kiss against my lips. "I agree, you are pretty awesome, Edward Cullen." Wiggling, she demanded, "Now let me go, I´m meeting Paul at his place for dinner tonight and I´ve got to get ready." Smiling, Bella turned to me and said, "I think this is it, Edward."

"What," I asked dumbly.

"I think that Paul´s going to propose tonight."

"God, I hope not," I mumbled under my breath as I watched her toss her panties in the hamper and head into the bathroom.

Bella and I had no qualms about seeing each other naked, but that didn´t stop my cock from going AWOL trying to escape my boxers.

Giving my junk a squeeze, I headed to my room for a little self-loving.

_Hey, it helps me sleep better!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Half on a Baby...**

**Chapter Ten**

**_B_**

No time to talk," I said to my bestie, as I hopped around on one foot, wrestling with my other high heel. He´d just come in from work, and I knew if I let him, he'd tell me all about his day. Normally, I´d be all ears, but _today_, I was on a mission. And unfortunately, that didn´t include me listening to him go on and on about the joys of medicine and saving lives.

_Hey, don't judge me!_

Turns out I didn't come home with an engagement ring the other night, but I was still holding out hope. I was surprising Paul with dinner at _his_ place tonight, and I wanted everything to be perfect. Having left the office late, _again_, I was already a half hour behind schedule. It was our anniversary, so I couldn't afford to fuck this up by not being on time.

Paul Youngblood and I had practically grown up to together. I was from Forks, Washington, and he grew up on the neighboring Indian reservation, La Push. We lost touch after high school, each going our separate ways for college, but reunited at my God brother Jacob Black and his wife, Leah Clearwater´s wedding.

Paul´s Company had just relocated to Seattle from New York, and after four or five dates, we became exclusive. Today marked three years that we´d been together, and things between us were getting pretty serious.

_Wedding bell serious...or so I hope!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Half on a Baby...**

**Chapter Eleven**

**_B_**

Since Paul and I both had pretty hectic schedules, we were going to hold off on _officially_ celebrating until this weekend. I had booked us a little getaway at a bed and breakfast just on the outskirts of Portland, Oregon. I was hoping that we'd have a lot more than just our anniversary to celebrate, _if_ you know what I mean!

Much to my surprise, Paul phoned me earlier this afternoon at the office to say that we needed to talk tonight, and it couldn´t wait. He was being very evasive, and I just knew that us _needing to talk_, was codeword for something else, hence the idea to have a romantic dinner waiting for him when he got home.

_Secretly, I was hoping that tonight would be the night he proposed!_

I started to hum Beyoncé´s _Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)_ as I finished getting ready.

At twenty-eight years old, I wasn´t getting any younger, and I was_ beyond_ ready to start a family; it had gotten so bad, that I hit the snooze button on my biological clock at least three times a day. My desire to become pregnant was bordering on obsession, and I was afraid that if I didn´t procreate soon, my uterus would spontaneously combust, rendering my eggs useless!

Edward was the only one who knew just how bad I wanted to have children. But that was just the way we were; there were no secrets between us. From the most embarrassingly awkward, to the most monumental, Edward Cullen had seen me through it all.

He has been my best friend since the third grade; I was eternally blessed to have Edward in my life. Of course, _someone_ had to put up with all my _baby _insanity! By code, wasn't that what best friends were for? If Edward could handle buying my favorite brand of tampons without as much as breaking a sweat, then _surely_, he could handle me going on and on about how much I wanted a baby!


	12. Chapter 12

**Half on a Baby...**

**Chapter Twelve**

**_B_**

I blame the _baby_ insanity on my older sister, Rosalie. The sudden need to use my ovaries for more than just a place holder in my body was all _her_ fault. She and my brother-in-law, Emmett, had _the_ most adorable little girl in the world! Emma was nine-and-a-half months old, and she was the light of my life.

Since Edward and I were her godparents, Emma spent a lot of time at our place. She even had her own nursery here. God, each time I placed her in the beautiful handmade crib that my friends from the Quileute reservation gave her; my ovaries were green with envy.

I longed to have my_ own_ child!

I sighed wistfully secretly praying that tonight would be the first step toward making my dream a reality. Edward was a natural with Emma; I could watch those two for hours on end. That little angel had her godfather wrapped around her chubby little fingers. Last week, I took her over to Paul's apartment for a little while, and they seemed to get along fairly well; it was nothing like Edward, but at least she didn't seem to hate him. I took that as a good sign that Paul, with a little practice, could make a wonderful father. And I was ready to get to work on that. I´d never liked taking birth control, so Paul and I used condoms.

_Now, it was just a matter of deciding when to stop using them._


	13. Chapter 13

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**_E_**

Watching Bella primp and prep for another man never got easier, especially, one that didn't deserve her. I knew I was being a hypocrite, but fuck, she was _mine_! Besides, I didn't trust Youngblood. On more than one occasion, I'd caught that fucker eyeballing Tanya like she was goddamn piece of meat or something. He wasn't as into Bella as she _thought _he was, but it wasn't my place to say anything.

No, my job was to be Bella's rock. To pick up the pieces of my girl's shattered heart, once that cocksucker broke it. Eventually, Bella would come back to me, she always did. And I'd be ready and waiting with open arms to receive her.

It was no secret that I couldn't stand the guy, and I damn sure didn´t trust him. Bella tried to keep us apart as much as possible. But, there was something wrong about him and I just couldn´t put my finger on it. In my gut, I just knew that he was going to somehow hurt Bella. And I'd be the one supplying the ice cream and holding her while she cried.

It wouldn't be the first time I had to put my girl back together, but it would damn sure be the first time that Bella was _this_ invested in a man. Lately, she´d taken to sleeping in my bed, whether I was home or not, and I was beginning to worry. Bella only did that when she felt unsure of herself, and I didn't like her self-doubt. I didn't like the fact that Paul seems to bring that out in her, especially since confidence and sexiness was all she ever exuded.

None of the skanks I´ve been with, _not even Tanya – _who I was _supposed_ to be in love with – could ever mean a fraction of what Bella does to me. No matter what, we´d never let _significant_ others come between us. We'd made a pact, and, so far, we´d stuck to it. Well, that is until Paul Youngblood came into our lives.


	14. Chapter 14

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**_E_**

Not going to lie, when Iz brushed me off today, it stung; I was used to being my girl's number one priority and it sucked that she didn't have time for me.

Some things I only ever shared with Iz, and my work was one of them. I didn't have to worry about coming off as cocky or conceited when I bragged to my girl about something I did at the hospital. Iz only ever saw it as me being proud of my accomplishments and nothing more.

And if I lost a patient, my girl was ready with beer, tequila, salt, and lime wedges. Iz never made me feel less than a man whenever I needed her shoulder to cry on. I´d had a pretty good shift today and I just wanted to come home and talk to my girl about it. But no, she was too busy getting all dolled-up for that cocky bastard, Youngblood.


	15. Chapter 15

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**_E_**

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. This was supposed to be like every other time she met someone, but I realized after three years, and Bella was still seeing Paul that I could actually lose her this time.

My girl would never admit it, but it broke her heart to have to come home every night without a ring on her finger. I had never seen Bella this invested in a man. Usually, they were just a passing fancy and when she grew tired of them, I was the only man she came home to, and, of course, the same went for me.

I knew it was a dick move, but I only kept Tanya around because she had a fairly decent pussy, and didn't bitch whenever I told her I needed space. Somehow, Youngblood had managed to stick around longer than any of the others, and I was confused as to how he did it.

Paul knew I couldn't stand him, so the fucker would purposely push my buttons. Over the past three years, we'd had some pretty close calls, so Iz only let me around him if she couldn´t help it. Most of the time they stayed at his place, but unfortunately, our families did everything together, so we were forced to spend holidays and some Sunday dinners in each other´s company. But I´d learned to bite my tongue and keep my distance.

Let´s just say that Renee Swan and Esme Cullen were scary as hell when you ruined one of their Martha Stewart events. That, and alcohol helped..._a lot_!

I was panicking because Iz had started in hard and heavy about marriage and kids with this guy. No one was privy to her deepest desires but me, so, if this prick hurt my girl, Seattle wouldn´t be big enough for the both of us. One call to Em and Jazz, and that fucker would only be a memory.

We were all very protective of our girls.


	16. Chapter 16

**Half on a Baby...**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**BPOV**

Giving myself one last cursory glance in the mirror, I couldn´t help but smirk, I would definitely get the Alice Cullen stamp of approval for my outfit. I grabbed my clutch and headed for the door, stopping by the couch to give Edward a kiss goodbye.

"Daa-yahm… Swan," Edward hooted and howled. Catching me completely off guard, pulling me down into his lap, "Your ass looks smokin´ hot in that dress, Baby." I giggled like a schoolgirl, and swatted Edward´s hands away, as tempting as that sounded; I had to get to Paul´s. "Sure you want to waste it on a prick like Youngblood? What do you say I throw on something and take my girl to the Space Needle for dinner?"

Ignoring his jabs at my boyfriend, I decided to tease him instead. "If you think the dress is something," I smirked, giving him a sly wink, "you should see what I have on _underneath_, now let me go you big goofball!"

"Only if you give me a kiss," he poked his lips out in a cute little pout, and I was putty in his hands.

"Fine," I huffed, giving him a loud smack that left the imprint of my ruby red lips tattooed on his cheek. Using his thighs, I hoisted myself up and toward the door. "Don´t wait up," I yelled over my shoulder, letting the door slam closed behind me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Half on a Baby...**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**EPOV**

I chuckled at my girl´s feistiness. Bella was a cocky little shit, but I loved the hell out that girl. Bella and I bonded over our love for books in elementary school. Living in a small town, there wasn't much else to get into.

Bella's family relocated to Forks from Phoenix when Charlie took over as the town's chief of police. And, as cliché as it sounded, our parents – the town doctor and the chief of police – became fast friends and fishing buddies; it didn't help that our older siblings followed suit. So, naturally, since we were the youngest and nerdiest, Bella and I were inadvertently thrown together when our parents left them to babysit or, or in their cases, have make-out sessions.

I don't know when it happened, but at some point during our senior year, I fell in love with my best friend. Okay, so I lied. I knew the exact day, the hour, hell I even knew right down to the minute when Bella went from being the best thing to _everything_.

Luckily, I was off for the next two days, so I grabbed a bottle of Maker's Mark and did what I always did when Bella went over to that fucker's place, I got shitfaced.


	18. Chapter 18

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**_E_**

"Hmm..." I moaned into Bella's mouth, "not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing Iz?" My lips surrendered hers, moving down to nibble on her neck and throat.

"Shh...I need you, Edward, nobody loves me like you do."

"God, Baby, I need you too," I said, knowing this was only a dream and I could pretty much get away with anything.

My fingers joined in the expedition, and began exploring along with my mouth. Grabbing one of her perky tits, I drew her nipple in my mouth and suckled.

Bella moaned and writhed beneath me, never had a dream felt so real. I jacked off to visions of my girl on pretty much a daily basis, but never had my mind conjured up her beauty in such clarity.

After I´d given each one of her breast the attention they needed, I moved south. The minute my tongue slid through her sopping slit, I was a goner. Fucking ambrosia; Isabella Marie Swan had officially ruined me for life. And when I finally pushed into her tight, wet heat my thoughts were confirmed, this pussy was made just for me.

_Why the fuck had I waited so long? _I asked myself as Bella´s pussy milked me for every drop of cum I was my dick was worth. "Fuck," I hissed on a long breath, collapsing on top of my girl.

Just as expected, dream Bella´s arms came up and wrapped around me. Hell, she even scratched my scalp with her nails. Rolling to the side, I pulled my girl tight to my chest and fell into the best sleep of my fucking life.

"I love you, Iz," I declared. Burying my face in her hair, everything faded to black.


	19. Chapter 19

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**_B_**

By the time I left the condo, I had no choice but stop by Fresh and Easy, and pick up dinner. Thank God they had those ready-made meals I could pop in the oven. Paul would be none the wiser. I grabbed a bottle of red wine, salad fixings, and some cheese and meat for an appetizer, and high-tailed over to Paul´s place.

The oddest thing happened when I passed through the lobby. Peter, the concierge, who was normally quite talkative and flirtatious, looked as if he had seen a ghost when I walked in.

I swear the old coot went white as a sheet, barely giving me a head nod in acknowledgement. Determined to let nothing kill my buzz, I didn´t give a second thought as I hit the number twelve, ready to walk into my destiny.

Watching the numbers climb, I felt giddy like a teenage girl headed to the prom with the captain of the football team. Ok, so, I was that girl, but Edward was my date, so it really didn´t count.


	20. Chapter 20

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Twenty**

**_B_**

There was no awkward first time sex in the back of his car, or in some random motel. Instead, we got shitfaced in his parents' basement, and sang karaoke all night.

Giggling at the awful, yet sweet memory, I nearly broke into a sprint when the elevator doors opened. Shifting my bags awkwardly to one hand, I slid my key into the lock and opened the door.

I headed into the kitchen to get things started, and grinned when I heard muffled noises coming from the bedroom. God, Paul was just as bad as Edward sometimes. Good thing I had years' worth of practice dealing with my best friend´s shit.

Where Edward wouldn´t use a coaster, Paul had a tendency to leave the TV on all day. Even after having to replace his beloved fifty-two inch flat screen last year, he still refused to take two extra seconds to cut it off. No matter how old they got, boys were still stupid.

Once I had the wine breathing, the cheese and meat tray filled, and the chicken parmesan in the oven, I decided to set the table. Stepping back to view my handiwork, I was pleased, everything looked perfect.

Looking at my watch, I saw that I had about fifteen minutes before Paul got home. I padded up the hallway to cut the TV off so I could put on some music. The closer I got the door, the stranger the noises became. A heavy sense of foreboding came over me, something wasn´t right. My hand trembled as I reached for the door. Slowly, I turned the knob and pushed it open.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Twenty-One **

**_B_**

I ran!

I didn´t bother turning off the oven or anything else.

I don't even think; I closed the fucking door!

I just ran and ran till I couldn´t run anymore, right out the front door and into a waiting taxi.

Straight into the arms of the man I_ knew_ loved me, a man that had put me back together more times than I cared to count.

Tossing a fifty dollar bill at the startled looking cabdriver, I jumped out of the cab and started running all over again and didn´t stop until I was naked and lying in Edward´s arms.


	22. Chapter 22

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**_B_**

I could smell the alcohol permeating from his skin.

He's drunk.

_I should leave_, I argued with myself.

This is so wrong!

But it felt so good to be in the arms of a man that I knew would never intentionally hurt me that I stayed, even after he kissed me.

I still stayed, even after his hands touched me in ways that best friends should never touch each other. Not only did I stay, but I encouraged it, knowing that he was inebriated and may not remember this.

I tried to justify my actions by saying that I was hurting, and Edward was only comforting me. His touch, his mouth, every part of him was so gentle, reverent.

Moaning like a bitch in heat, I nearly came undone when his mouth latched onto my breasts. Each one was lavished with the same amount of attention.

And then...

Oh God...

He...

His mouth...

Was there...

On my mouth private parts...

Licking, nipping, biting, and fucking me with his talented mouth. "Ah...yes, Edward...I´m gonna...ungh..." My thoughts and phrases were broken and disjointed.

Dear lord this man knew how to use his tongue. Grabbing two fists full of Edward´s hair, I couldn´t help but grind my hips into his face. His growl of appreciation sent me soaring over the edge into the bright abyss. I barely had time to recover before Edward was pushing inside of me.

"Holy fucking shit!" I screamed as Edward filled me to the hilt.

I´d seen the man´s cock before, and let me just say, he was well fucking endowed. But seeing his flaccid cock when he steps out of the shower and feeling it all grown up, moving slowly, deeply in my pussy was a totally different story.

Edward´s grunts and moans rocked me to my core. I could feel his muscles rippling and bunching under my hands. Needing to taste him, I pulled his head down so I could reach his lips.

He was everywhere.

Over me...

On me...

_In me!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**_B_**

My entire existence was because of this beautiful man buried inside of me. Tears wet my cheeks as the realization hit me like a ton of bricks; I was in love with my best friend.

I was in love with Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, and didn´t have a fucking clue as to what I was going to do about it.

Slowly, so slowly that I thought I would die, Edward pumped in and out of me. When I could stand it no more, I begged, pleaded with him to go faster. "Oh God...to slow...need more…need more...Edward, please..." I panted, clawing at his back.

Burying his face in my neck, and hugging my torso tightly, Edward´s pelvis began thrusting powerfully into my pussy, hitting all the right spots. It didn't take long for the flicker to become a full blown flame.

Moments later, I shattered, bursting into a million tiny pieces that floated on pillowy clouds. Tears flowed freely from my eyes, knowing that the single most beautiful moment of my life would forever remain a secret.


	24. Chapter 24

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**_B_**

I cried harder when I felt Edward´s seed warming my insides. He collapsed, spent, sated on top of me, smothering me with his delicious weight. I could barely breathe, but if this was all I got, then I´d take it.

I´d take it all.

Greedy and selfish, I was no better than Paul. No, I _was_ better than him, more than better. I was too fucking good for him! That still didn´t change what I´d done to Edward.

I took something that wasn´t mine to take. I took advantage of a man that would give his life to save mine. I felt dirty and disgusted.

All too soon, Edward rolled to his side pulling me in to spoon my body to his. Feather light kisses were rained on my neck and shoulders. He was so sweet, and it broke my heart that I didn't deserve it. When he whispered "I love you, Iz," into my hair, I had to bite down on my fist to keep from crying out.

Sleep never came, as I watched my beautiful friend and the love of my life sleep peacefully. Just before dawn, I swept his wild, too long hair from his face, left a lingering kiss on his lips, and slipped from his bed.

I had no idea how I was going to face him in the morning.


	25. Chapter 25

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**_E_**

It had been a month since my `dream´ about Bella and things were in a nutshell, awkward between us. Iz was quiet and withdrawn when she was around me. Seemly always lost inside her own head. I couldn´t put my finger on it, but something was definitely off.

She didn´t say anything, and it took me a while to notice that Paul hadn´t been around and she hadn´t been to his place in a while; it also didn't take me long to figure out that she never got that ring.

I would never say this to Iz, but I was fucking ecstatic, even though I wanted to kill the bastard for hurting my girl. Several times, I caught her staring off into space, and it broke my heart that she wouldn´t come to me.

But, I wasn´t going to push her, I would just bide my time and eventually, she´d come to me. And I´d be right there, waiting, with open arms.

Sighing, I stared at my girl curled up in a tiny ball on the couch. She looked so vulnerable and small. Pulling Nana Swan´s quilt from the back of the couch, I covered Bella up.

Gently, I stroked her hair, and she whimpered my name in her sleep. I turned to leave, but Bella´s sniffling stopped me in my tracks. "Sorry, Edward..." she murmured. "Don´t hate me..." tears ran silently down her cheeks and her brow furrowed as if she was having a nightmare.

Kneeling down beside her, I whispered in her ear, hoping that she would somehow hear me. "Shh...Sweet Girl," I cooed, stroking her hair again. "I´m here and I could never hate you. I love you, Iz." My words seemed to calm her as she burrowed deeper into the covers and leaned into my touch.

"What did he do to you, Angel?" I asked, knowing that I wouldn´t get my answer.


	26. Chapter 26

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**_B_**

"Where is she?"

"She who, Alice?" Edward deadpanned, sounding bored with the conversation already.

Bless his heart; he'd been answering my cell phone or the house phone anytime he was home. So far, he had been able to keep the vultures away, but for how long, I didn't know.

I was sitting in what had become my spot, the window seat, clothed in a pair of Edward's boxers and one of his U-Dub sweatshirts. It was the only way I could be close to him these days. My mind was constantly bombarded with flashes of _that _night. I loved him so much that it physically hurt to breathe.

For the last two months I'd been working like crazy, effectively shutting everyone out, including Edward. I still hadn't come clean to him about Paul and I damn sure hadn't told him we slept together either.

Things were, for a lack of a better word, strained between Edward and me, and I took complete blame for the giant rift that was slowly dividing us. Laying my head on my drawn knees, I looked out the window. Tears silently streamed down my face. I was at a loss as to how to pull myself out of this funk I was in. One minute I was up, only to be down the next.

I was beginning to think I needed a fucking shrink!


	27. Chapter 27

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Twenty-Twenty-Seven**

**_B_**

Edward's raised voice interrupted my thoughts. "Look, Alice, I know you´re my sister, but _I'm_ her best-fucking-friend! Don't you think _I _know something's wrong? I know her better than anybody, and I´ve had to watch her withdraw deeper into herself every single day for the past two goddamn months, knowing I can't do a damn thing about it! So, don't you try to pull the fucking sister card with me!" Edward growled from the living room.

Edward's big sister could be a pill sometimes, real hard to swallow, but she meant well. "I swear to God, Alice..." Edward hissed, low and menacing, "if you and Rose show up here..." When his sentence trailed off, I looked up to see Edward pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Letting out a long exasperated breath, Edward continued speaking. "Look, Alice, she'll talk when she's fucking ready, until then...Back. The. Fuck. Off!" Edward pushed end and tossed the phone on the couch.

If you think I felt bad before, it was nothing compared to now. Everybody was fighting. All because of me, all because I chose to give myself to a man who played me for a fool! As that realization hit, a sob so strong broke through my chest, I was powerless to stop it. I curled into myself as my body wracked with ferocious sobs.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: We interrupt this awesome story... to inform you that it WILL be finished! So, don't fret! Now... back to the show! BTW... you guys are awesome and thanks for all the great reviews!**

* * *

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**_B_**

Strong arms surrounded me, pulling me in. "Shh...I´ve got you, Sweetheart," Edward cooed quietly in my ear. Rocking me back and forth, and smoothing my hair, Edward just held me. For a length of time, no words passed between us, and, when he did speak, his voice sounded hoarse and thick with emotion when he begged, "Iz, please, talk to me..." I could hear the fear and desperation in his voice, but I didn´t know how to take it away.

No, that´s a lie!

I did know how to take it away; I just couldn´t.

_Wouldn´t..._

"Please, Edward, don´t make me..." I sobbed unable to finish my sentence. Clinging to his shirt, I crawled into his lap where I had always felt safe. "You´ll hate me, and I can´t lose you too," I wailed into his neck.

"God, Iz," Edward mumbled into my hair. "What did Paul do to you? What did he do to my sweet girl, huh?" he asked rhetorically, knowing that, for now, he wouldn´t get an answer.


	29. Chapter 29

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**_E_**

After Iz´s breakdown that day, she stayed close. It was like a complete one-eighty from the past month. She still wasn´t talking, but at least she wasn't walking around like a zombie either.

Not going to lie, coming home from the hospital when I worked nights and finding Iz in _my_ _bed_, wearing _my clothes_ was a complete fucking turn on, those nights found me jacking my shit in the shower before crawling into bed and spooning the love of my life.

In my defense, Tanya hadn´t been returning my calls, leaving me with no one to work out my sexual frustrations with, but, honestly, I was relieved. Jasper and Emmett had finally called me on my shit the other day at lunch, giving me a lot to think about where Bella and I were concerned.

And after giving it some thought, I decided it was time I grow a pair, and kick Tanya´s ass to the curb. With Tanya hanging around, I would never have a chance with Bella, and I wanted her to take me seriously. In reality, Iz and I had been living as a _couple _for years and I didn´t see a lot of change forthcoming. Well, maybe sex. No, I take that back, _definitely_ sex and a fucking lot of it.

Alright, Cullen, time to make it official.

_Time to make Isabella Marie Swan my girl...my only girl!_


	30. Chapter 30

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Thirty**

**_E_**

I found that I could protect Bella from a lot of things, but unfortunately, our family wasn´t one of them. Our sisters proved just that when I received Bella´s frantic call this morning; it seems that Rose and Alice ambushed her at work. She called me crying hysterically, locked inside the bathroom in her office.

In the background, I could just barely make out, my sister and hers, pounding on the door from the other side. "Edward, they won´t leave," Bella cried into the phone. Her period must be coming because she´s been crying about every little fucking thing these days. The other day, it was a fucking PETA commercial.

"Iz," I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "it´s just lunch, maybe if you go they´ll get off your damn back."

This was getting out of hand, and I was running out of excuses to keep our parents away. Hell, I knew it was time to talk to Iz, when Charlie threatened to shoot me in the balls if I didn´t get his daughter to come to dinner this Sunday. I loved my girl, but what good would I be without the boys to keep big Cullen company?

_What?_

_Hey, I´ll let you see him, and then you can decide!_


	31. Chapter 31

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**_E_**

Moving over to the nurse´s station, I tucked the phone between my chin and shoulder while, I looked over my patient´s discharge papers. "Seriously, Iz," I pleaded while signing off on the chart the nurse had just handed me. "Did you honestly think that you could avoid them forever?"

"No," she sniffled petulantly, sounding calmer.

I didn't have to see Bella to know that she was chewing on her bottom lip and twirling the ends of her hair. That was a telltale sign that she knew she had done something wrong, or she was hiding something. Either way, picturing it, made my cock spring to life. There was a party-sized tent pitched in my thin scrub pants, and that fucker was VIP only.

Shaking away the lascivious thoughts in my head, I decided to change tactics. Remember folks, bribery will get you everywhere. "I promise if you do this one thing for me, and go to lunch with Ali and Rose, I´ll bring you some Ben and Jerry´s Chunky Monkey tonight when I get home." I´d wait until she was eating said ice cream to spring Sunday dinner on her.

_Cullen, you are one smooth fucker!_

_Wait for it…_

_And..._

"Throw in a box of _fresh _Cinnabons, Cullen, and you´ve got yourself a fucking deal." See what I told you, not a fucking waiver or hint of tears in her voice.

"You got it, Izzy," I said, using the name I called her as a child.

"See ya later, Eddie," she giggled, the sound going straight to my cock.

FYI...she was the only one ever allowed to call me that, and it was only in the privacy of our tree house.


	32. Chapter 32

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**_E_**

I thought about Iz as I jumped in the shower. I hoped for everyone´s sake involved that lunch was going okay. All three of the girls were stubborn as hell, and neither one minded making a scene. I just prayed that I didn´t have to bail the three of them out of jail for public disturbance.

Since I'd seen my fair share of girl fights growing up, I quickly learned to get the hell out of dodge when Bella, Rosalie, and Alice went at it. Hell, if you didn´t know any better, you´d think that all the girls belonged to one set of parents while all the boys belonged to the other, instead of, Alice, Emmett, and I being Cullen´s, and Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper making up the official Swan brood.

Carlisle and Charlie swore that Esme and Renee were separated at birth and all the girls came from them, funny how they only implied that when Mom and Renee were nowhere to be found. In a hurry, I quickly washed my time in OR off of my body, dressed, and headed back down to the ER.

Four and a half more hours and then I was headed home to my girl for some Ben & Jerry´s and a few episodes of The Big Bang Theory.

I couldn't think of a better way to unwind!


	33. Chapter 33

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**_E_**

"Do you know who I am?" a very familiar voice screeched. "My brother and father..."

"Look, I really don´t care ma´am," another voice said to none other than my older sister, Alice.

Stepping off the elevator, I walked straight into what could only be described as WWIII. I was surprised to find two of the aforementioned sisters going at it with nurse Tits-a-lot from pediatrics. "Look-a-here, _Gianna,_" Rose snarled, rolling her neck and pinning Gianna with a glare that made even _my_ balls retreat into my stomach. "If you don´t let me back there so I can check on my sister, I´m going to shove my size nine Louboutin in a place that even Columbus wouldn't be able to discover." Seeing the seriousness on Rose´s face and my sister at her flanks ready to back her up, I decided it was time to intervene.

"What in the hell is going on here?" I whisper yelled. "This is a _hospital_, not an episode of Jerry Springer. Tell me what´s going on," giving them a threatening glare, "and keep your voices down," I hissed.

"We were at lunch…" Alice started.

"This hussy won´t let me see my sister…" Rose hissed.

"Dr. Cullen, I was simply trying…" big tits McGee whined.

They all started speaking at once, but as soon as the word sister registered in my mind, I started tearing through the ER cubicles until I found her. The other three could scratch each other´s eyes out for all I care! I didn´t really give a fuck what they did at this point. Something was wrong with Bella and that´s all that mattered.

Finding Bella was the only thing that was keeping me upright in that moment. If something happened to my angel, I didn´t know what the fuck I would do!


	34. Chapter 34

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**_B_**

"Edward, would you please stop," I whined, feeling smothered and guilty for the way he'd been hovering over me. "It's been two weeks; I've been taking my vitamins and folic acid, eating right – when I can – and resting!" I bitched, knowing full well that he didn't deserve it, which only made me feel worse. "I'm sorry, Edward," I wailed, flopping down on the couch. "I know I'm being a bitch right now, but I can't help it, I'm miserable. I'm having trouble going to the bathroom, my tits look like they belong in the solar system, and I'm horny and my rabbit doesn't get me off any more." By this time I was a full-on sobbing mess, hiccups and all. Edward just slid down beside, took me in his arms and let me cry my eyes out.

What the hell else could he do when dealing with a hormonal psychopath?

If this was how I was feeling at thirteen weeks, I was going to end up pulling out my hair by the time this was all over?


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Sorry there was no update yesterday, but I had to have a root canal. The Dr. started at 4:00 pm and I walked out of the office sobbing uncontrollably at 7:05 pm. Yeah, I wasn´t up to writing anything! Especially, after I had to spend $300... Merry fucking Christmas to me! FYI... I still kinda feel like $hit, but the show must go on...**

* * *

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**_B_**

Yep, you heard correctly.

I'm knocked up by my best friend – fingers crossed – and I've yet to tell him that I might be carrying his baby. As a matter of fact, I hadn't told anyone, but Edward and Carlisle, since Assward refuse to let any other doctor touch me. And not even they were privy to all the gory details.

Turns out, I was suffering from an iron deficiency and dehydration. It was discovered when I fainted during the lunch with Alice and Rose a few weeks ago. As I told the doctors, both Cullen One _and _Two – who, by the way, was threatened with a lawsuit if he so much as breathed a word of my condition to the rest of our family – I´d been throwing up that morning, but I just thought I was coming down with something.

In my defense, I´d had my period last month, it was really light, but it was still there. Why the fuck would I automatically think I was pregnant? I mean, I´d been crying off and on like a lunatic, but I just associated it with what happened with Paul, and the fact that I had practically violated my best friend without his consent!

Carlisle explained that it wasn´t really a period I was having, but implantation bleeding. Seems that this was very common, and often women confused the two. I was too busy crying to give a fuck about anything they were saying. Edward was soaking up every word like a sponge, so I didn´t have anything to worry about.

Thank God, Edward was able to convince Alice and Rose that I was fine, and I was just coming down with a little bug, plus my iron was low. Rose, being the paranoid new mother who just so happened to be a germaphobe that she is, hauled ass out of the ER, dragging Alice´s skinny ass right along with her.

I couldn´t be in better hands.

Their words, not mine.

_I digress!_


	36. Chapter 36

Half on a Baby

Chapter Thirty-Six

**_B_**

Too bad that didn't last; Carlisle called this morning, my time was up. If I didn´t show up to Sunday dinner tomorrow and come clean, he was spilling the beans.

HIPPA Laws be damned!

How the fuck is that justice?

Sucking in a huge breath, I resigned myself to meet my fate. Edward had taken to rubbing my belly anytime he was near me; the soothing tingle of his touch gave me the confidence that I needed to come clean. Turning my face so that it was buried in his neck, I began to speak. "Edward," I said, barely above a whisper.

"Hmm..." he mumbled into my hair.

"I´m ready to talk," I choked out passed the giant lump forming in my throat. "I´m ready to tell the truth about the night I went to Paul's." Knowing me well, he tightened his grip in silent support, and continued to rub soothing circles on my barely-there baby bump.

"I´m ready whenever you are, Iz," Edward encouraged quietly.

"I…"

_Buzz...buzz...buzz..._

Are you fucking kidding me?!

_Whoever was at the fucking door must have a death wish,_ I thought as I hauled myself up to get the door.

"Hold that thought," I called out on my way to the door.

Wrenching it open, I nearly lost my shit when I saw who was on the other side. "What the fuck, are you doing here, bitch?" I growled in time with my hand making contact with her face.


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Just popping in to say, "Sorry" for the delay. It's been one thing after another. First a root canal, then my step-mother passed away on Christmas Eve, and then Christmas. Phew... but we are back to our regular schedule, and we're heading for the end! Thanks for coming along for this krazi ride!**

* * *

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**_B_**

"Ow...what the fuck?" Tanya screeched, raising her hand to hit me back. Out of nowhere, a hand came from behind me and caught her wrist, while another gently pulled me flush to Edward´s muscular frame. "Let me go!" She struggled.

"Calm the fuck down, Tanya. I don´t know what the hell´s going on here, but I´m not about to let you put your hands on my girl," Edward stated with conviction.

"But Eddie," she whined petulantly. "That crazy bitch slapped me!" Ignoring her remark, I melted into Edward chest, and smiled smugly. After all, _I _was the one he was protecting, not her.

"Blah, blah, fucking blah...I asked you a question! What the fuck, are you doing here, Skank?" I yelled in Tanya´s face, struggling to get out of Edward´s grasp.

"Whoa, Tiger," Edward whispered against the shell of my ear. "I said it was okay for her to stop by. I´m sorry, I forgot to clear it with you first, Iz," he explained nervously. "She called right as I was leaving the hospital and we _do_ need to talk. I´m sorry, but now, I _need_ you to calm down, it´s not good for..."

_My secret!_

_No!_

_Don´t tell her! _


	38. Chapter 38

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**_B_**

"Whatever," I snapped; cutting him off before he could give me away. "This diseased whore is not welcome in my house, Edward—_ever_," I added as an afterthought to include when I wasn´t home as well.

"You can´t do that!" Tanya whined, stomping her foot like a goddamn two-year-old. "This is as much Edward´s condo as it is yours, and I´m his fucking girlfriend, so get over it, Bitchella!" Crossing her arms, Tanya regarded me smugly. The fact that I was keeping her secret was giving her a false sense of security, but her next words sealed her fate.

"God, Edward, I´m so over this, she _hates _me, and every time I come over here, this _bitch_," cocking her head in my direction, "gives me the stink-eye." Reaching up, she caressed Edward´s cheek. "Baby, maybe it´s time for you to move out and get your own place. You could even stay with me until you find something," Tanya pleaded softy, attempting to put him under her spell.

And, if I didn't know any better, I´d say for a split-second, Edward considered it. Well, at least in my pregnancy riddled mind, that´s how it seemed. And when I felt I was being backed against a wall, all bets were off; it was time to bring out the big guns.

Leveling her with a glare, Tanya retracted her arm and took a large step back. Wise choice, I was going for the jugular. Crossing my arms over my bulging bosom, I smirked. "I wasn´t aware that my best friend´s girlfriend was a lesbian," looking back, "Edward, were you?" That did it. You could hear a rat pissing on cotton the room was so quiet.

_Gotcha bitch!_

_Hook, line, and fucking sinker!_


	39. Chapter 39

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**_E_**

Hold the fucking phone!

What the hell had I just walked into?

I knew that Bella wasn´t a big fan of Tanya, but to hit her, that wasn´t like Bella at all. Pregnancy was making her batshit crazy! I was trying, albeit unsuccessfully, to diffuse the situation, but I think Tanya caused something to snap in Bella when she suggested that I move out.

Like the jackass that I am, I didn´t immediately tell Tanya to fuck off, and take her _moving out_ suggestion with her, and my girl lost it. "I wasn´t aware that my best friend´s girlfriend was a lesbian, Edward, were you?" Bella stated, more than asked, in an eerily calm voice.

_Lesbian?_

_What the fuck?!_

Pregnant or not, Bella had crossed the line, and I told her as much. "What the fuck, Iz? This is even crazy for you. I know you don´t like her, but damn, calling her a lesbian? Where the fuck did that even come from?" I moved to the side, taking a more neutral position between the two of them.

"_What fuck, Iz_?" Bella snapped, mimicking my voice perfectly. "Are you fucking kidding me right now, Edward?"

"Don´t listen to her, Edward, she lying!" Tanya screamed somewhat nervously.

Nah, Bella couldn´t lie for shit, especially not to me.

Something was up, and it was time that I got to the bottom of it.

_Now!_


	40. Chapter 40

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Forty**

**_E_**

"Tell me what the fuck you´re talking about, Iz, _now_." I crossed my arms and waited, not knowing that my fucking world was about to be seriously rocked

"Edward, this skanky whore is part of the reason I stopped seeing Paul," Bella said, swiping away angry tears. "I walked in on them the night I went to surprise him with dinner."

Paul and Tanya?

I knew Paul was a pussy, and I often referred to him as one, but I still didn´t see how that made Tanya a lesbian. And aside from the pain it caused my girl, I wasn´t even mad. Actually, I was fucking relieved, because now I could officially dump Tanya´s ass and have a clear shot at my girl. Well, that is if I didn´t end up in jail for killing Paul Youngblood first.

Fucker had knocked up my girl _and_ cheated on her; he must have a fucking death wish.


	41. Chapter 41

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Forty-One**

**_E_**

"She´s lying, Edward!" Tanya screeched.

"Shut the fuck up!" I growled at her. Turning back to Bella, I gently placed my hands on her shoulders and encouraged her to continue. "Bella, tell me what the happened. Sweetheart, I _need_ to know exactly why I´m going to end up in jail for killing Youngblood."

"Edward, it was awful," Bella sobbed loudly. "I nearly fucking threw up when I saw it."

"Saw what, Bella," I pushed impatiently. "What the fuck did you see?" I was going crazy with all the different scenarios playing out in my head. She wasn´t telling me anything and I wanted to know what the fuck was going on. "I told you Paul was bad news from the start, Iz. I never trusted him."

"Well, if you´re going to rub it in, Edward, you might as well have the whole story," Bella said, drying the last of her tears. In a voice devoid of emotion, she recanted that night. "I could hear muffled sounds coming from the bedroom when I walked through the door, but I just chalked it up to Paul leaving the TV on again. So, I ignored it and got started on dinner. When everything was just about ready, I headed back to his room to turn off the TV and put some music on, but the closer I got to the bedroom door, the sounds started to change."


	42. Chapter 42

**Half on a Baby**

**Forty-Two**

**_E_**

Pausing to take a deep breath, Bella looked up at me with fire in her eyes. "When I opened the door, there was some sort of sick fucking orgy going on. Your little princess over here," she flicked a thumb in Tanya´s direction, "was on her knees eating out Emily Ulley´s pussy like it was a Vegas buffet, and my dear sweet, _macho_ boyfriend—who had a fucking fit when I accidentally brushed a finger against his backdoor—was taking it up the ass like a little bitch. And when I say bitch, I do mean bitch. Paul was dressed in women´s lingerie while Sam´s cock was balls-deep in his ass. So, now you know, and you were right; I was a fucking idiot to think that we were ever going to get married." Bella´s shoulders slumped on defeat. "Go ahead and say it, Edward, you tried to tell me, you deserve a moment to gloat," Bella offered in heavy sarcasm.

_Hmmm..._

Something was still off, but I couldn´t put my finger on it. Yeah, Bella had moped around for a few weeks after everything that happened, but not once, since confirming her pregnancy, had she mentioned telling Paul. Bella didn´t have a malicious bone in her body, so I knew she would never knowingly keep her child from their father.


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: I'm so glad the everyone liked the last chapter! You guys can thank one of my awesome betas, Jdonovan09 for that little love square! Haha... she just knew Paul was going to be gay, so being bi was the next best thing I could give her! Haha! Thanks for all the awesome reviews, I'm having so much fun with this!**

* * *

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

**_E_**

To say I was shocked was a fucking understatement.

_Tanya likes to eat pussy?_

_Paul takes it up the ass?_

Damn, this was some fucking Twilight Zone type of shit!

Still, all I could think about was that I finally had a clear shot at being with Bella. Tanya and I hadn't slept together in months and when we did, I made sure my shit was wrapped up, tied up, _and_ covered up, so I had no worries there. Of course, you could never be _too_ careful, that's why as soon as I realized I was in love with Bella, I had a complete work up done. I was as clean as a fucking whistle.

Shaking my head to rid the thoughts of me shoving Tanya's diseased ass face first out the door and fucking Bella against the wall, I asked the question that was burning inside me. "Okay, I get now why you kicked Paul´s ass to the curb, but what about the baby? Are you going to tell Paul that you´re pregnant? I hate the fucker, Iz, and I promise to support you in whatever decision you make, but from a medical standpoint, I think the guy at least deserves to know."


	44. Chapter 44

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

**_E_**

"Ha! Looks like I´m not the only one with a secret," Tanya laughed.

_Fuck, is she still here?_

I was so wrapped up in what Bella was saying that I completely forgot we weren´t alone. "_Soo...Bella_," Tanya said exaggerating each syllable. "Looks like I´m not the only slut in the room. So who knocked you up? Because, I for a fact that it _damn_ sure wasn´t Paul? He´s been Sam Ulley´s little bitch for the past two-and-a-half years," She said, looking like the cat that ate the fucking cream. "He knew how bad you wanted a brat, so he told me he wouldn´t even cum in the condom with you!"

"You bitch!" Bella screamed, leaping forward, but not before I could get a hold of her and pull her back. "I hate you! Let me go, Edward, I´m going to kick her ass!" Bella continued to struggle, but I had a good grip on her.

"Calm down, Bella," I admonished, pulling her into my side, "all this stress and anger isn´t good for the baby."


	45. Chapter 45

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

**_B_**

Gawd...I wanted to pulverize that bitch and wipe that smug ass look off of her face, but Edward wouldn´t let me go!

I could hear him begging me to calm down, but I was so fucking mad that I was about to explode. It wasn´t until he mentioned the baby that I lost it. Instantly, I stilled, knowing exactly how to shut this bitch up. And, I wouldn´t even have to touch her.

"You´re right about one thing, Tanya," I said in a sickly sweet voice. "Paul´s not my baby´s father, Edward is, so looks like I win after all, Bitch." Stepping out of Edward´s grasp that had gone slack with my confession, I got in, an equally stunned, Tanya´s face. "Now get the fuck out of my house _and _our lives! I swear if I see your diseased ass around here again, the chief´s going to have to call in a lot of favors to get me out of jail. Out!" I yelled before shoving her by the face into the hallway and slamming the door behind her.

Leaning my head against the door, I prepared myself to face my best friend. What the fuck had I done? I knew weeks ago that Edward didn´t remember us sleeping together, and yet I didn´t tell him. I´d never kept anything from him; we knew everything there was to know about each other. He would be well within his rights to hate me.

God, I couldn´t lose him too.

Out of everything in this world, Edward, his feelings, his love, his support, his friendship, meant the most to me.

Stealing my resolve, I prepared myself to meet my fate.

And, whatever it was, I deserved it.

_All of it!_


	46. Chapter 46

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Forty-Six**

**_E_**

"You´re right about one thing, Tanya, Paul´s not my baby´s father Edward is."

"You´re right one thing, Tanya, Paul´s not my baby´s father Edward is."

_Edward is..._

_Edward is..._

_Edward is..._

Did she just say what the fuck I think she said?

That´s my fucking baby she´s carrying!

Not Paul´s!

Christ, I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me.

Ignoring my audience, I bent at the knees trying desperately to stop the room from spinning.

How could this fucking be?

Iz and I had never sle...

I froze.

Images from what I believed to be a dream flashed so quickly through my mind that I became lightheaded.

_Her lips..._

_Her scent..._

_Her pussy..._

It was real!

All of it was fucking real!

All this time, and it wasn´t a fucking dream!

What the hell?

Suddenly, my mind went on a wild tangent, and nothing made sense to me anymore.

Bella had been in my bed that night, but why would she leave?

What had I done to make her leave?

And why was she so afraid to tell me?

Standing ramrod straight, I had to steady myself from the sudden movement.

What if I hurt her?

Oh God, what if I forced myself on her?

I was drunk!

I barely have any recollection of that night!

Shit, I was no fucking better than that douchebag, Paul!

After walking in on some sick, twisted orgy, she comes home to the one place where she _should_ feel safe, not-to-mention to a man who, since the third grade, has vowed to protect her with his life, only to be violated by the one person she trusted most in the world.

I was a sick fucker, and I had no clue as to how I was going to fix this.


	47. Chapter 47

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

**_E_**

Not wanting to startle her, I waited, somewhat impatiently for Bella to turn around. When she did, my heart shattered into a million pieces at the look of fear in her eyes.

Pushing past the lump in my throat, I asked, "Bella is it true? Did I hurt you?"

"Edward, I´m sorry," she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I didn´t mean..."

"No, Bella, I _need_ you to answer me," I said a little more forcefully. "Did I fucking hurt you?"

Confused, Bella shook her head. "Edward, I-I don´t understand. What exactly do you mean by _hurt_ me?"

"Damn it, Bella, I was drunk! I barely fucking remember that night. God, I can´t remember if I lost control or not?" By this time, my hands were tearing through my hair and tears were pouring from my eyes. "Jesus...Charlie, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett are going to fucking kill me, and by God, I´m going to let them."


	48. Chapter 48

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

**_E_**

Soft, warm hands cupped my cheeks and I stiffened, but couldn´t bring myself to pull away. If this was the last time she was going to touch me, I was going to be a greedy bastard. Leaning into her touch, I breathed her name. "Bella..."

"Shh…Edward," Bella shushed me, her warm breath fanning across my skin making it burn. "If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me."

"Bella, no, I shouldn´t have..."

"Let me finish," she insisted with a finger against my lips. "The only thing I could think of the entire ride home from Paul´s was how much I needed you. I knew if I could just get home to you, everything would be all right. When I walked into your room that night, I _knew_ that you were drunk, but there was this pull...this force drawing me to you and I was powerless to stop it. I just wanted _you_ to make it better, to take the pain away." Finally, looking me in the eye, Bella spoke the words that would change everything. "You were so gentle and sweet, never have I felt so loved and cherished before. That night changed everything for me, Edward, and I was afraid that if I stayed, I would never be able to leave your bed again."

"God, woman, stop fucking talking," I growled right before my lips pressed against hers.

_Holy fucking shit, I'm going to be a father!_


	49. Chapter 49

**AN: Just popping in to share a few things. Some of you have wondered about my absence, but my step-mom passed away on Christmas Eve and I have had to travel and deal with that, along with helping my dad get situated. Good news is the story is complete! Yay! We have three chapters left, not including this one and an Epi! Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and rec'd my story! See you all again in the Feb. Drabble Wars!**

* * *

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

**_B_**

Our kisses were wild and frantic.

Lips...

Teeth...

Tongues...

We battled for domination, but neither one of us wanted to relent. My hands tangled themselves in Edward's hair and I tugged, pulling him as close to me as my not-so-little baby bump would allow.

I was on fire!

Not only had my body craved his cock from the moment he slipped from inside me, but these pregnancy hormones also had me climbing the walls. Just this morning, I was thinking that I'd take anything hot and hard as long as I was guaranteed a satisfied pussy in the end.

"God, Edward..." I panted when his lips moved down to my neck. "I _need_ you, so fucking badly, please..." I sounded like a crackhead begging for a pipe, but I couldn't find in me to care. At this point, I'd get down on my knees and grovel if it meant that I would get his cock inside me.

"Jesus, Iz," he rasped, the sound reverberating against my skin. "We're having a fucking baby; we need to talk... ungh..." I smiled wickedly when his words morphed into deep grunts.

Yeah, that was all me.

My hand was suddenly down his sweat pants stroking his massive hard-on.

_You were fucking saying?_

Not playing fair?

_I know!_

Of course, in my defense, I never said I did!


	50. Chapter 50

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Fifty**

**_B_**

"B-B-Bellaaaa..." he moaned deeply. "Goddamn it, Bella," Edward panted, gripping my wrist and halting my movements. "Fuck, I can't _think_ straight with your hand on my cock. Baby, we've got to stop... slow down, talk about what's going on," Edward panted against my lips.

Sucking his bottom lip into my mouth, I moaned at its deliciousness. I was on the verge of spontaneously combusting and the only damn thing I wanted to talk about was the wall, the door, the couch, or the bed; all great and functional places that Edward could fuck me.

"Listen to me, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I hissed, feeling powerful when he outwardly shuddered at being full-named. "The only fucking thing I want to talk about is how good it feels to have your cock balls-deep inside of me."

Lacing the fingers of my free hand in the hairs at the nape of his neck, I gave them a sharp tug. Three things happened at once: Edward's cock twitched greedily in my hand, my pussy gushed like a waterfall, and a confidence I'd never known shot through me like a rocket, and, for the first time in my life, I felt like a sexy and powerful goddess.

"The way I see it, Cullen," lowering my voice to a deep husky whisper, "we can handle this one of two ways, either you can fuck me willingly or," giving his more than eager cock a tight little squeeze, "he and I can take care of this without you." With my hand firmly gripping what I now claimed as mine, I asked, "so, Cullen, what's it going to be?"


	51. Chapter 51

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Fifty-One**

**_E_**

The logical side of my brain knew that we needed to talk, but he was currently tied up and gagged in a corner by the not-so-logical side, which was presently encouraging me to fuck now and talk later.

"Oh my... ungh... harder, Edward, fuck me harder!"

_I guess I don't need to tell you who won._

My fingers dug into Bella's hips as I pulled her back to meet my powerful thrust. Never had a pussy felt so good. Bella's tight little hole was made to fit my cock. I could live to for the next two hundred years and never would I want another woman like I want Isabella.

"Shit, Iz," I hissed through clenched teeth. "Your pussy is so perfect, Baby, so tight, hot, and wet, you were made for me."

"Ungh... yes, Edward, yes... yes... yesssss..." Bella chanted. With her palms planted firmly on the door, she pushed her hips back to meet each and every one of my punishing thrusts. I was fucking her with wild abandon. "So close... so close... right there... Right. There!"

My thighs burned, and my balls felt like they were about to explode; each time they slapped against Bella's pussy, the sound reverberated against the walls— music to my ears.

Placing my hands on either side of hers, I brought my lips to her neck. She tasted of sex, sweat, and just plain old Bella; it was like ambrosia on my tongue. Her flavor, her smell, her warmth... all of it surrounded me, wrapping me in my own personal Bella blanket.

I pulled back and took a second to admire the mark I left on my girl's shoulder. My mark; it looked perfect on her. Bringing my body flush with hers, I slowed my movements down to just a swivel of my hips. "Ahh..." Bella shivered.

Watching her bottom lip make its way between her teeth made my dick pulse inside her, "You like that Baby, the way my cock feels inside you?" On each upstroke, I could feel the tip of my dick hitting the soft sponge of her g-spot.

"Yessss..." she hissed on a long breath.

The muscles of her pussy clamped down on my cock and my movements faltered. I almost lost my shit that felt so good. Not wanting to cum before her, I moved a hand to her dripping slit in search of her clit. Bella's little pleasure nub was easy to locate since it was swollen and throbbing outside of her pussy lips.

Vigorously, I rubbed and teased her little jewel until she came with a garbled cry. "Ungh... ungh... Fuck, I'm cumming... ahh..." Bella's body shook with a powerful release triggering my own orgasm.

"Son-of-a-bitch," I growled as my body stiffened. Spurt after spurt of my spunk filled Bella until my legs felt like jelly. Dropping my head against Bella's shoulder, my body went limp, and the full weight of me pressed her against the door; it was all I could do to keep us from tumbling to the floor.

"Christ," Bella panted. "Cullen, feel free to fuck my brains out anytime."

"Sure thing, Baby Mama," I responded, dropping a kiss on her shoulder.


	52. Chapter 52

**AN: Well guys, this is the last one! *Sighs* It's been a great ride, and I can't wait to see you again for the February Drabble Wars! Thanks to each and every one who left me reviews, encouraging words, and condolences. There will be a short epi this weekend or Monday at the latest...**

* * *

**Half on a Baby**

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

**_B_**

"Hmmm..." I moaned as my body released for the third time. Good thing we were in Edward's bed, because my entire body was Jell-O. I couldn't stand up even if I wanted to, and trust me, I didn't _want _to.

Edward rolled to the side pulling me with him. Laying my head on his chest, I nervously played with the light smattering of course hair on his chest. This was it. The moment of truth, the moment where I put on my big girl panties and own up to what I did. The big ass pink elephant in the room wasn't going anywhere until I did.

Swallowing thickly, I spoke barely above a whisper, "I'm sorry, Edward. I never meant to keep this from you." Tears sprang to my eyes, and this time, they had nothing to do with hormones, and everything to do with my fear of losing the man I love.

"Hey... hey... Iz," Edward said, sounding concerned. "No tears. My best friend doesn't cry," he whispered the words he'd said to me so many times growing up. Taking the pad of his thumb, he swiped it gently under my right eye, and then the left.

When I didn't speak, he continued. "Listen, Iz, what _we_ did, and I say we because from the moment I woke up the morning after we slept together I had a feeling. It was just too fucking real! But then you started acting all weird and distant, so I didn't know what the hell to think." Tipping up my chin so he could look me in the eye, he said, "That still doesn't excuse the fact that_ I_ didn't say anything either."

Sucking in a breath, I exhaled it slowly. "But I knew that the probability of this being" reaching down to rub my abdomen, "Paul's baby was slim to none. I was planning on telling you this morning, right before that bitch, Tanya, showed up," I growled.

At the mention of our child, Edward pushed the comforter down revealing our naked bodies. Instantly, I turned bright red, embarrassed at having him see me like this. My arms moved of their own accord to cover myself. "Oh, no you don't," Edward scolded, halting my movements, "don't ever hide yourself from me." Looking me directly in the eyes and locking me in his penetrating green stare, he cupped my stomach. "We're having a baby, Iz, we're having a baby.

And this time, it was my turn to wipe away his tears.

Finally, after looking for love in all the wrong places, I was happy.

I had my best friend, the love of my life, my soul mate, and we'd managed to go half on a baby.

Life couldn't get any better than this...


	53. Chapter 53

**AN: Hello everyone, sorry about the false alarm, but I have decided not to write and epilogue!**

**Booo... Boooo... **

**Hold up! Before you start raking me over the coals, I've got something to say. In one of my reviews, someone suggested that I do a sequel, and since I'm signed up for the Feb drabble wars as well, it was a no brainer.**

**I don't know about you guys, but I could use a little more of Cullen and Iz in my life. **

**So coming soon to an update near you ... the sequel to Half on a Baby... Honey, I'm Home!**

**And in the meantime, check out my blog later tonight or tomorrow for a For the Love of Domination teaser and picSpiration. That ought to hold you until February! :)**

** . **

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


End file.
